Menolly: An Angel Tale"
by Darkfaery64
Summary: Wesley meets the demoness of his dreams.


"Menolly: An Angel Tale"

**"Menolly: An _Angel_ Tale  
In Which Wesley Meets The Demoness Of His Dreams"**  
by Christina Teresa

****

Introduction

"Menolly" is just a bit of fun and is not intended to infringe on any copyright owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Brothers Television, or Anne McCaffrey. Original characters and story © Christina Teresa, 2000. This story takes place between the episode "Warzone" and the _Angel_ season finale. Rated PG-13 for violence. Comments are encouraged and appreciated: [csteresa@yahoo.com][1]

*

Years ago, in the Black Forest of Germany…

Nine-year-old Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was lost. _A Wyndham-Pryce never cries_, he could hear his father's stern voice boom inside his head. Still, a few panicked tears fell before he regained control over his boyish emotions. He wiped his eyes and settled his eyeglasses back into place. For a moment, Wesley thought it might be preferable to be eaten by wolves rather than incur the wrath of his father at his stupidity in getting lost.

That is, until he heard a howl break through the darkness of the thick forest, followed by another howl and then another. A few seconds later, a pack of hungry wolves appeared. He tried to run, but he was surrounded. He backed away from them until he bumped up against a tree. Conscious of how cowardly he must look to the animals, he closed his eyes tightly and put his arms in front of his face.

Just as he was sure they would attack he heard a strange, unearthly cry followed by the sound of wolves whimpering and scurrying away.

He opened his eyes cautiously and cried out. Two demons- a male and a female- stood staring at him. _Oh good Lord, what will Father say when I get eaten by a pair of demons?_ They didn't attack, but instead exchanged a few whispers as they kept glancing at him. They were about the same height as a human man and woman with two arms, two legs, and one head. Their skin was a grayish blue, with two small horns protruding from underneath their long dark hair. Their most striking feature was their iridescent, multicolored eyes. They look like something more out of a fairy story than the horrible demons he'd seen and read about his whole life. If he hadn't been so frightened he would have found them rather endearing.

He could even understand them a little. The spoke a local demon dialect sprinkled with German.

"It's a hu-man," the male said warily.

"It's just a pup," replied the female in a matronly tone. She then inched towards Wesley, slightly stooped over with one hand held out in front of her, as if she were trying to coax a terrified animal. "Are you lost, little pup?"

Something in her manner and kind eyes told him she had no intention of harming him. "I'm v-very lost, ma'am, and cold."

The female bolted upright and both demons gazed at him in surprise. "You speak our language!"

Wesley grinned, less frightened by the second. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well," said the male, "he may be a scrawny thing, but he's a clever one- for a hu-man, that is."

The boy beamed. It was a strange concept, but these were nice demons, very nice indeed!

As the pair led him back to their dwelling they introduced themselves as Pobel and Benith. Benith, the female, announced proudly, "We are Moirai Demons."

They brought him back to their underground dwelling and were greeted by two smaller Moirai, one boy and one girl called Korred and Daoine respectively. The children circled Wesley, touched his hair and clothes. Wesley just started to feel extremely uncomfortable when Benith called her children off. "This is Wezley Wend-Hum Preeyce-"

"Just 'Wesley' will be fine, ma'am."

Benith smiled at him. "Wezley is our honored guest so behave yourselves!"

They fed him and Benith wrapped a warm fur around his shoulders. He was tempted to ask what was in the tasty stew she served him, but thought it was just as well he didn't know. It warmed him up and filled his empty belly, that was enough.

After dinner, they sat on comfortable cushions around a fire while Pobel told them all a story. Despite his outward gruffness, Wesley found Pobel to be as kind as his wife. When little Daoine crawled on her father's lap, instead of pushing her away, the elder Moirai held his daughter close. _So this is what a family is supposed to be like._

By the middle of Pobel's third story, all three children were drifting off to sleep. Benith helped Wesley to a cozy corner near the fire piled with soft, fragrant skins. He put his glasses on a small table next to him. He yawned, comfortable and content.

She patted him on the head and tucked the furs around him. "We will help you find your village in the morning, Wezley. Your parents must be so worried."

A little cloud passed over Wesley at the thought of his father and his probable reaction to all this. He found he didn't want to leave, but forced a smile. "Thank you, Benith, you've been very kind."

She touched his cheek with affection. "Such nice manners you have."

In a matter of moment, Wesley was asleep.

Some time later that night, he awoke to the sound of screaming...

Wesley quickly and cautiously reached for his glasses, then tried to disappear into his little corner as he attempted to fathom the chaos going on around him. By the light of the dying fire he could just make out a tall figure brandishing some kind of weapon. At first he thought it must be Pobel, but saw that the elder male Moirai was the intruder's current victim. The figure hacked away until Pobel's arms and head were separated from his body and the demon's torso fell to the floor. Wesley looked around frantically for Benith, but the only demon left standing was little Daoine. The girl screamed and tried to run away, but the murderer made short work of the defenseless Moirai child. Wesley hid beneath his furs, trying not to breathe, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wesley, are you here? Answer me, boy!"

Wesley couldn't believe his ears. He stumbled to his feet. "Daddy," he croaked, "why-?"

His father shined his electric torch on the boy. "Oh," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "you're still alive."

He turned from Wesley and waved the torch around the room. Blood, guts and various demon body parts were strewn all over the once hospitable dwelling. "Well, that's four less demons in the world, eh?" He smiled grimly. "I always thought Moirai Demons were more intelligent than most, but they took no pains to hide their tracks after they kidnapped you."

Wesley stood and stared. He opened his mouth several times before any sound came out. "You killed them," he said barely above a whisper.

"Of course I killed them, you idiot. What would you have me do, invite them over for tea?"

Wesley had never dared to question his father's actions before, however unfair or brutal, but right now he was too grief-stricken to care. "They didn't kidnap me, Daddy," he said, choking back tears, "they saved me! They took me in and cared for me. They were _good_ demons!"

His father turned on him angrily. "You simpering little idiot," he sneered, "to paraphrase U.S. Union Army General Philip Sheridan, 'the only good demon is a _dead_ demon'!" As if to demonstrate this ghoulish pearl of wisdom, the elder Wyndham-Pryce held up the severed head of Benith by her long hair.

Tears of rage streamed down Wesley's face. He was overwhelmed with the desire to scream, _I HATE YOU!_, but the broken-hearted little boy just fainted instead.

*

"Homeless… vampires… park," was all Cordelia could manage to gasp out as she fell to the floor with another painful vision sent by The Powers That Be.

As Angel and Wesley helped her up, Wesley asked, "What's this about homeless vampires?"

"Vampires _feeding_ on the homeless," she snapped, "in MacArthur Park", then to Angel, "why can't I get visions of vampires snacking on the incredibly wealthy?"

*

Exactly one minute after they exited the car, Angel and Wesley spotted a group of vampires draining the life from their homeless human victims. Thirty seconds after that, Angel was fighting three vampires, while Wesley had his hands full with one.

In the struggle, the wooden stake Wesley was holding got knocked from his hand. He tried to call for Angel, but the evil vampire had its powerful hand around Wesley's throat. Just as he was certain he was going to die, he saw a small figure rush up behind the vampire and plunge a stake into its back. Unfortunately, Wesley's would-be rescuer missed the vampire's heart.

The vampire reeled around in rage and threw its attacker against a nearby tree. It grinned when the figure crumpled to the ground. His grin disappeared when he felt a wooden stake hit its mark then disappeared into dust.

"Not exactly a rocket scientist." Wesley knelt down to examine the unconscious person. "Oh my…"

Angel came up behind him having dispatched the other three bloodsuckers. "What is it?"

"It couldn't be… they're extinct." Wesley was suddenly torn between excitement and panic. "She's still alive, but she needs care." He quickly bound her bleeding arm with his handkerchief.

Angel hesitated when he saw that Wesley was tending to a blue-skinned, horned demon of a species the vampire had never encountered before.

"Moirai demons are no threat to humans," Wesley said with a great sense of urgency in his voice, "I promise."

Angel shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure that's what she is?"

"Positive. Please, Angel. She tried to save my life."

Angel knelt on the other side of the female demon. "Let's get her in the car."

In the back seat, she opened her large, iridescent eyes with a start.

The startling effect of seeing those striking eyes again after all those years made Wesley want to cry. "Shhhh, your safe," he assured her, "everything's going to be fine."

By her fearful expression, Wesley could tell she didn't believe him. The demon girl took a look at the back of Angel's head then whispered in Wesley's ear, "He's a vampire."

"Yes, I know. That's Angel. He's a _good_ vampire. He helps people," Wesley grinned, "and nice demons."

She looked skeptical, but as the vampire was not attacking either her or the human she relaxed a little. "Hey, I thought all humans were afraid of demons. How come you're not?"

"Well, I come from a long line of demon hun- demonologists. My father studied demons, and his father before him and now me. By the way, my name is Wesley."

The demoness smiled. "Nice to meet you, Wesley. I'm Menolly."

*

When they arrived at the office, Wesley and Angel assisted Menolly downstairs and settled her on Angel's bed.

Cordelia was indignant. "The last time we had demons in the office I almost got my eyeballs sucked out."

Wesley ignored her protests. "The first aid kit, please, Cordelia."

"Sure Wesley," she sighed in irritation as she tramped upstairs and rummaged for the kit, "I'm yours to command."

"While you're up there, fetch the book on the third shelf, fifth volume from the left."

"_The Children's Treasury of Demons, Devils, and Demigods_?"

"That's the one!"

Wesley took the book from Cordelia when she came back downstairs and handed Angel the first aid kit. Menolly flinched when the vampire went to remove the bloody handkerchief, but with an encouraging look from Wesley, the demoness allowed Angel to tend to her arm.

Wesley held the book by its binding in the palm of his hand and it opened naturally to a particularly dog-eared page. "This was my favorite book when I was a boy."

"That explains a lot," Cordelia said under her breath.

"Here we are," Wesley continued, "page two hundred and fifty-six… Moirai Demons. 'These charming members of the demon world are indigenous to the Black Forest of Germany though there have been rare sightings throughout Western Europe and even in the United States. They are unusually devoted to their mates and offspring and are meticulously well-groomed. They gained a reputation in the Middle Ages for being helpful to humans. There are several accounts of Moirai saving human children from wild animals attacks." Wesley paused and smiled sadly. "In reality most Moirai are shy creatures who generally avoid contact with humanity. There have been rare cases of Moirai Demons attacking humans but only in defense of their offspring. As of the writing of this article, Moirai Demons are virtually extinct.'"

"What does 'virtually extinct' mean?" Menolly asked.

"It means there aren't many of you left," Wesley replied.

"The only other Moirai I've ever seen is my mother and she got killed over a year ago," she glanced at Angel, "by a vampire." She took the book from Wesley and traced the accompanying illustration of a Moirai woman with her finger. "Pretty picture."

Angel grinned as he looked over her shoulder. "She kinda looks like you."

Her cheeks flushed a dark blue, but she was clearly pleased.

Wesley found his thoughts turning to another Moirai woman- kind Benith. "Menolly, you must be hungry after all that excitement. What would you like to eat?"

"I eat rats mostly."

"Sorry," Cordelia said sarcastically, "but we're all out of rat."

"Moirai are omnivorous," said Wesley, "she can eat anything a human can. Cordelia, be a dear and fix her some bacon and eggs. I saw some in the refrigerator earlier."

Before she could protest, Wesley said, "On second thought we don't won't to kill the poor thing. Angel, would you mind terribly?"

"No, of course not." Angel immediately went into the kitchen to fix their guest some food.

After Menolly finished her meal, she gathered her things together and made for the stairs. Even after eating, she was clearly still weak from her ordeal.

"You're not leaving," Wesley said firmly, "you've got to rest."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," added Angel.

Cordelia just folded her arms across her chest and harrumphed.

"You've all been so nice and I really appreciate it, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable staying in a vampire's house." Menolly regarded Angel apologetically. "Even if you are a good one."

Cordelia was just about to declare, _No way, buster! No demon's staying in_ my _apartment!_ when Wesley announced:

"Well, then it's settled, you're staying with me."

*

Wesley took Menolly up the back stairs of his dingy building in order to avoid his witch of a landlady, Mrs. Mitchell, and ushered her inside his apartment.

He helped the demoness out of the hooded cloak Angel had given her and turned on the lights. As usual, several dozen cockroaches scuttled across the floor. Wesley was mortified, but Menolly didn't appear to be bothered by it. "I've never been inside a human house before. This is nice."

"It isn't much, I'm afraid."

Menolly admired the medieval weapons hanging on his wall, peeked into the kitchen and bedroom, but the bathroom was the highlight as far as she was concerned. "You have a real shower! With hot water and everything?"

Wesley nodded.

"You've done so much for me already, but would you mind-?"

Mrs. Mitchell never liked the water running this late, but he couldn't refuse knowing how important personal hygiene was to her kind. While Menolly showered Wesley set up the couch for her to sleep on.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. "That was wonderful, but my bandage got wet."

Wesley turned and stopped, frozen. The demon woman was standing before him toweling her hair dry, stark naked. By her innocent expression, Wesley could see she didn't mean anything by it. Still he couldn't help noticing what a lithe, delicately muscular body she had. Her cobalt skin was perfectly smooth. She ceased to be charming or enchanting and became beautiful. Finally he managed to turn away. "Menolly, I'd be happy to change your bandage, but you mustn't run around naked like that, especially in front of a (_cough_) strange man."

"You're not strange, Wesley," she said with the utmost sincerity, "I think you're really nice."

"Please, Menolly," he tried to sound severe, but couldn't help grinning, "put on the clothes I gave you."

She changed into the pajamas he had loaned her while he got the bandages. Amazingly, when Wesley looked at the nasty gash on her arm he could already see signs of healing.

Even after the events of the evening and a hot shower, Menolly was more interested in watching the odd contraption called television than sleeping. It was late and all that was on were infomercials or late-night shows of questionable taste, so Wesley opted for a video of his favorite movie. Despite their different sensibilities regarding nudity, Menolly seemed to enjoy the film as much as he. She even cried at the same parts he did (though he tried to blame his tears on an allergy).

After the movie, he settled her on the couch and collapsed into his own bed. As he slept, Wesley's old nightmares returned, but this time there was one Moirai left standing after the massacre.

*

"So what did you crazy kids do last night?" Cordelia asked when Wesley and Menolly returned to the office the next morning. "Let me guess, you played a rousing game of canasta?"

"For your information we watched a critically acclaimed film," Wesley answered.

Menolly squealed with delight. "It was about a talking sheep-pig named Babe!"

Before Cordelia could comment, Wesley said quickly, "It was nominated for Best Picture of the Year- should have won, too."

"The movie was good, but I liked stepping on cockroaches the best. I like the crunchy sound they make when you crush them."

Cordelia started to make a snide remark about the demoness' idea of a good time, but Menolly was more interested in Cordelia's computer monitor. "If this is a television, why don't the pictures move?" She turned it to the right then to the left, then on its side in hopes the screen would jump to life.

Cordelia rushed over and shooed her away. "It's called a computer and it tends to break if you knock it on the floor."

Next, Menolly picked up Cordelia's cellular phone and started pressing the buttons. "What do this do?"

When Cordelia snatched the phone from her hand without explanation, Menolly reluctantly moved to the other side of the office and took a more subdued interest in a stapler.

Cordelia quickly tired of trying to keep Menolly from playing with the office equipment so she turned to Wesley to demand he intervene, but Wesley was busy watching Menolly with a stupid grin on his face. "Get a grip," she hissed, "she's a demon!"

"What are you talking about, Cordelia?"

"Don't act all innocent with me, buster." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I know that look. It's the same look you used to give me."

Wesley smiled smugly. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Cordelia laughed. "Okay, now I know you've completely lost your hold on reality."

"I really don't understand why you're making such a fuss. I'm a demonologist," Wesley said with a superior air. "My interest in Menolly is purely scientific. After all, her species is practically extinct. For all we know she may be the last of her race."

Menolly picked up a paper clip holder and shook it. It came apart and its contents were scattered on the floor. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. She got down on her hands and knees to pick them up.

Wesley continued. "She means no more to me than a Giant Panda would mean to a zoologist."

The demoness crawled under the desk to pick up a few stray ones, her attractively shaped backside facing Wesley and Cordelia.

Wesley started to perspire. "Or a (_cough_) California Condor."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Just then, Angel emerged from his office saving Wesley from a response. The vampire greeted him and Menolly then handed Wesley an ancient volume.

Wesley turned it over in his hands with excited anticipation. "_The Prophecies of Odras_. I'll start translating it right away."

"Thanks," said Angel, "and maybe you can take Menolly downstairs, just in case a client should walk in."

"Oh yes, of course."

Downstairs, Wesley settled down to work while Menolly scanned Angel's bookshelves.

"Have you read all these books, Wesley?"

"Most of them."

"I have a book I like to read." She dug into the pocket of her tattered coat and pulled out a yellowed paperback with no cover. She handed it to Wesley for his approval. "I found it on a trash heap."

_No wonder,_ he thought to himself as he read the title out loud, "_The Dueling Cavalier: A Regency Romance_ by the Countess de la Desiree." He handed it back to her. "Not many demons know how to read "

She shrugged modestly, but was obviously proud of her unusual accomplishment. She put her book away and picked up _The Children's Treasury of Demons, Devils, and Demigods._ "Would it be all right if I read this book while you work?"

"Please, be my guest." Wesley tried to concentrate on _Odras_, but kept glancing over at Menolly who was obviously struggling with her book. Soon, he abandoned his translations and instead spent the rest of the day helping the demoness improve her reading skills.

Cordelia sighed in annoyance when Angel refused to reprimand Wesley for goofing off.

*

Angel volunteered to patrol alone that evening, so Wesley returned to his apartment with Menolly for Chinese food, more reading lessons, and an hour of wholesome television (he didn't want to foster any bad habits).

When he finally got around to changing her bandage, he was disappointed to find her arm wound was almost healed. Then he noticed she was sniffing him.

"What are you doing?"

"You have a very interesting odor," Menolly told him.

"It's called cologne. It's something human males wear to, uh, make them smell more, (_cough_) attractive."

"What's the matter, do you stink underneath?"

"No," Wesley said, suddenly paranoid, "at least I don't think I do. Don't you like it?"

"Maybe if you didn't wear so much."

As he rebound her arm, Wesley became acutely aware of her proximity, her clean smell, and her hand resting on his shoulder.

_He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the lips. He embraced her, lowered her down on the bed. Two bodies- human and demon- melding into one._

"Oh, dear God."

"Are you okay, Wesley?"

"Nothing an ice cold shower won't fix."

"But there's tons of hot water, why would you want to take a cold shower?"

He closed his eyes in pain. "It helps me sleep. That and thinking about cricket."

*

At ten minutes after nine the next morning, Cordelia barged into Angel's office. She sat down, crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot.

Angel put down the papers he was reading. "Was there something…?"

"Wesley's late," she announced petulantly.

"Are you worried?"

"No! I'm annoyed, can't you tell?" Cordelia got up and started pacing. "Why does he get to come in at all hours and I have to be here at the crack of dawn?"

The vampire chuckled. "I didn't know nine o'clock was the crack of dawn."

"So does this mean if I hook up with some demon stud-"

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Present company excepted- that I can just blow off all my responsibilities?"

He ginned widely. "You're jealous."

"No," she said slowly, "you're smoking crack."

"It's understandable," he said, "after all, Menolly is kinda sexy."

"You think she's sexy?!"

Angel nodded. "For a demon, yeah. And you did have a thing for Wesley at some point, if I remember correctly."

She sat back down and pouted. "I sort of feel like I missed something, you know? If Wesley wasn't such a dufus- and if he was rich- he'd be perfect! If you say one word to him about what I just said, I swear I will put a stake through your heart." She popped up out of her chair, a bright smile on her face. "I feel better now."

Just then they heard the outer office door open. Cordelia followed Angel out to meet Wesley and Menolly- the demoness was wrapped in a hooded cloak. The young Englishman looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"You all right, Wesley?" asked Angel.

Wesley rubbed his temple. "Just a headache, that's all."

Menolly shook her head with concern. "I don't think that cold shower helped you sleep at all last night."

Cordelia laughed out loud. "Oh look, could it be? Yes it is… it's Mr. Scientific Objectivity!"

Wesley turned on her, furious. "Shut up, Cordelia!"

She took a step back. "Sorry."

"Angel, could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure Wesley."

*

It was Wesley's turn to pace in Angel's office. "Every time I close my eyes, and sometimes when I don't, I imagine myself- coupling with her. Perhaps, subconsciously, I have a need to propagate a dying species?"

"Or maybe you're just attracted to her," Angel offered.

Wesley looked horrified. "You really think so?"

"Well, she's cute as a button- for a demon, I mean."

Wesley turned and watched Menolly's figure, distorted by the opaque glass door. In a voice tinged with misery, he said, "I think she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Then what's the problem, besides the fact that she's a demon?" Angel asked, "do Moirai females eat, maim or otherwise kill their males after sex?"

"Quite the contrary. Moirai are unusually devoted to their spouses. They mate for life. If one dies, the other never mates again- which is one of the reasons why they're almost extinct. Which is also why I can't…"

Angel smiled. "You want to save her for some nice Moirai male?"

"Exactly." Wesley paused to gaze at her again. "But what if there aren't any?"

"There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there, Wesley?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said guiltily.

"What happened the last time you met one of her kind?"

*

"So, Menolly, when are you leaving?" she asked her question in a snotty tone of voice, but it was lost on the naive demoness. Even so, Cordelia wished she could take it back. As much as she hated to admit it, Menolly was harmless- she couldn't help being a demon.

"Tonight I think," she said sadly, "my arm's all better. I just wish-" she stopped and sighed as she gingerly opened the blinds so she could see the sunny California day.

Cordelia took a few steps towards her and said more gently, "You shouldn't do that, somebody might see you."

"I'll be careful." Menolly paused and regarded the other woman. "Cordelia, have you and Wesley ever gone for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure. You know, to get coffee or something."

"You're really lucky. I understand why Wesley and I can't, you know, be together, but I wish we could just take a walk or something somewhere where people wouldn't scream in terror at the sight of me." 

"You really like him, don't you?" Cordelia sounded a little surprised.

Menolly's face lit up. "Oh, yes! He's just about the most wonderful human that ever lived. He's smart and kind and funny." Then, in a girlish whisper, "I even think he's sort of… cute."

Cordelia, in an uncharacteristic wave of unselfishness, took her by the hand and headed for Angel's office. "Come on." 

*

"Wesley, you were nine! It's not your fault."

"Oh, I am getting tired of hearing that every time someone I care about gets hurt because of something I did."

They were interrupted by Cordelia barging into Angel's office with Menolly in tow. "Hey, everybody, I've got a great idea! Since tonight is the last night Menolly will be with us before she returns to her homelessness, I think we should all go out for a farewell dinner."

Angel looked at her, puzzled. "That would be nice except for the fact that she would tend to stand out little at Denny's."

"Denny's?" Cordelia rolled her eyes. "As if. Wesley, you knew about that high-priced demon whorehouse. Didn't the Watcher's Council mention anything about a lounge or nightclub that caters to humans and demons?"

"Well, there is the _Devil May Care Club_," Wesley replied, "but it's very exclusive, not to mention outrageously expensive. I doubt we could get a reservation."

"That's because you don't know how to use your contacts. We'll just call David Nabbit. If a demon-loving, billionaire software geek can't get us in, nobody can. Besides, we're the closet things to friends he's got." Without another word, Cordelia picked up the phone and called David.

As soon as she finished her call she slammed her hand down on Angel's desk. "Dammit! I just remembered I have to, uh, scrub the mildew out of my shower. I guess it'll just be you three, unless Angel," she fixed him with a conspiratorial look, "you have something else to do?"

Angel picked up on her lead quickly. "Oh, yeah, me too. Big, big mildew problem."

Wesley tried to look disapproving, but couldn't help grinning at his friends' transparent behavior. "Menolly, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Menolly looked at everyone in turn, slightly confused. "I thought I was."

*

Cordelia spent the rest of the afternoon making up Menolly for her big night out with Wesley. She squeezed her into a simple, but flattering black dress with a slit up the side to Menolly's mid-thigh. The color complimented her cobalt skin tone perfectly. Then she styled the demon woman's long, dark hair into an elegant French twist. Dennis, Cordelia's ghostly roommate, assisted her by invisibly handing her hairpins.

Menolly was overwhelmed with the results and gave her a big hug. "You know, Cordelia, you're not at all mean like I first thought you were."

Cordelia smiled, sincerely flattered. "Thanks." Then she handed her a thin blue packet.

Menolly turned the packet over a few times quizzically. "What's this?"

"It's a condom," answered Cordelia, "just in case."

"Oh." Menolly smiled and put the condom carefully inside her borrowed evening bag. "Just in case what?"

*

Wesley nervously straightened the front of his tuxedo before knocking on Cordelia's door.

Cordelia immediately answered it and motioned him inside. Menolly was standing in the living room with an excited, girlish grin on her face. "Hello, Wesley."

Wesley stood staring at her, jaw hanging down.

Menolly ran up to him unaware of the effect she was having on him. "What's the matter, Wesley, don't I look all right?"

"You look (_cough_) fine."

Her cheeks went a dark shade of blue. "Thanks, so do you. Cordelia was so nice to do all this for me." She reached inside her evening bag and pulled out the blue packet. "She even gave me a condom because she was afraid that the one you probably carry around in your wallet would be too old."

Cordelia stifled a giggle.

Wesley went pale. "Cordelia, a word please." Without waiting for her response, he took her by the arm, led her into the bedroom and shut the door. "Why did you have make her so, so-?" 

Cordelia smiled proudly. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"She looks absolutely gorgeous," he said without a hint of pleasure.

"I thought that was the point." Cordelia pouted. "Sheesh, that's what I get for being a humanitarian. What's the matter, I thought you liked her?"

"I do like her. I like her more than anyone I've ever met. It's just that I can't-"

Her eyes widened. "Really? If you wait an hour I know someone who can get some Viagra for you cheap."

"Cordelia! I do not need Viagra! I can- you know- quite well, thank you very much." Wesley sighed heavily. "You don't understand, Menolly is a Moirai Demon and Moirai Demons mate for life. If we- she'd never mate again, even if she met one of her own kind."

"And they're almost extinct." Cordelia punched Wesley in the arm. "Thanks alot for telling me."

"And there are other reasons." Wesley massaged his arm. He could already feel a bruise coming on. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Well, you can't back out now. Just don't have sex with her. I'll bet you've not had sex lots of times."

Wesley glared at her then went back into the other room, Cordelia followed.

Menolly smiled uneasily when Wesley returned.

For her sake he tried to look cheerful. "Our reservations are at eight-thirty. We'd better go." He helped her on with a hooded cape. 

Cordelia saw them to the door. "You two kids have fun."

Wesley shot her a parting scowl.

*

Angel had lent Wesley his car for the evening to keep Menolly hidden from the human world. The _Devil May Care Club_ was a nondescript building in an equally nondescript neighborhood. Wesley gave the human doorman the password David Nabbit had supplied. The doorman led the couple through a confusing labyrinth of passages before they finally reached the sumptuous nightclub.

The club was modeled after a high-class 1940's cabaret, complete with a swing band featuring a Frank Sinatra sound-alike. Wesley found it a bit disconcerting to hear that velvety smooth voice coming out of a 7-foot tall, spiney-headed, three-eyed demon. As they were led to their table by a demon maitre d', Wesley noticed several heads turning their way. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought Menolly was the most beautiful woman in the room, though he couldn't bring himself to say so. He couldn't bring himself to say much of anything.

They ate their dinner in uncomfortable silence which was finally broken by Menolly. "I'm sorry you got forced into this. You can take me back to the park now if you want."

He shook his head. "It isn't that-"

"Then what's wrong, Wesley?"

He took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you that I'm from a long line of demonologists?"

"People who study demons, I remember."

"Well, I lied. I'm from a long line of," he lowered his voice so as not to be overheard, "demon _hunters_."

"Wesley, I may be kinda dumb, but I figured all those weapons you and Angel have aren't used for slicing bacon." Menolly smiled at her own clever remark. "But you only kill _bad_ demons, right?"

Wesley hesitated and looked everywhere except at her. Finally, he managed to look into her multicolored eyes. "When I was nine, I met a family of Moirai when my family was staying in Germany. I got lost in a forest. They took me into their home, fed me, and gave me a warm bed to sleep in. They couldn't have been kinder to me. In the middle of the night, my father found them and murdered them all. It was over before I even knew what was happening."

She looked away, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I was so ashamed. I was afraid of what you would think of me."

She wiped her eyes with her napkin. "Is that why you've been so nice to me- because you felt guilty?"

"No! I was kind to you at first in honor of the kindness they showed me, but now I-" Wesley took her hand in his. "I am so very fond of you."

A hint of a smile crossed Menolly's face. "Fond? Is that anything like love?"

Wesley suddenly took an intense interest in his dessert.

Menolly pushed her plate away. "You can take me home now."

*

Wesley took Menolly back to his apartment to pick up her things.

"I'll go change." She touched his arm lightly. "Thank you for a wonderful few days."

She made it halfway to the bathroom when he stopped her. "Menolly, you look very beautiful tonight."

She rushed back to him, relieved that he had finally said so. "Oh, Wesley, so do you!"

He laughed.

She frowned. "That's wrong, isn't it?"

"Men are usually referred to as handsome."

"Well then, you look very handsome." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him clumsily then regarded him with an attempt at a sensuous look. "Would you like to have sex with me, Wesley?"

"What?"

"The humans in _The Dueling Cavalier_ do it all the time, so I thought you might like to. Besides," she added as she took the condom out of her bag, "I think Cordelia would be disappointed if we didn't use this."

Wesley found her even more endearing and desirable than ever, but he was determined to remain strong. "Menolly, don't you realize if you mate with me, you won't want to mate with anyone else, even if you meet a Moirai male?"

She tilted her head to one side. "But Wesley, I've already mated with you." 

"Pardon me?"

"Mating isn't the same thing as sex to us, I thought for sure you knew. You didn't know, did you?"

He shook his head, praying he wasn't hearing what he was hearing.

"Moirai mate on the inside long before we have sex. It happened yesterday," she recalled wistfully, "when you were explaining the difference between dismemberment and disembowelment. I know it isn't the same for humans, but I couldn't help it. It just happened."

Wesley staggered over to the couch and slumped down, suddenly weary. The self-control... the cold showers... all for naught. Without even trying, he had doomed an entire species to extinction.

She sat down next to him and looked at the condom in her hand, then looked at him hopefully. "How do you use this thing anyway?"

Wesley's already weak resolve crumbled completely. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "We won't be needing this." He took the condom from her and put it back in her bag. "That is if you don't mind the possibility of a half-human offspring? It's the least I can do."

"I'd be honored," she said sincerely. They held each other tightly for a moment, then she asked, "Is it all right if I take my clothes off now?"

"I insist on it."

*

It was still dark when Wesley awoke and found Menolly standing over him, already dressed. "Where are you going?"

"It's almost dawn. It's time for me to go back to the park."

"You don't have to go today," he said as he tried to pull her down on the bed. "Stay for a few more days at least. I'm sure Angel would give me some time off."

"A few more days and I'd never leave- and then what would your landlady say?" She tried to laugh, but started to cry instead.

He almost joined her. He pulled her close and kissed a tear from her cheek.

She stroked his hair gently. "You know, Wesley, you almost make me wish I was a human."

"You almost make me wish I was a demon."

*

Wesley drove Menolly to a deserted corner of MacArthur Park. They sat holding hands and looking miserable for a quarter of an hour before Menolly finally opened the car door.

"Now are you sure you remember how to use the telephone?" he asked anxiously.

"Wesley, you showed me a hundred times. If I forget I'll just push the numbers that match the ones on the card you gave me. I can take care of myself, don't worry." She hugged him tightly and and gave him one last kiss.

"You'll be sure to let me know if- anything develops, won't you?"

She stroked her flat stomach and nodded. "I promise. Good-bye, Wesley."

"Good-bye, Menolly."

*

A short time later, Wesley sat, dejected, in Angel's office.

"You mated with her, didn't you?" The vampire asked.

Wesley nodded. "Even before I had sex with her."

"Excuse me?"

I'll explain later," he said, rubbing his forehead, "I don't think I could take it right now. I don't understand what went wrong. I tried to protect her, but instead I've ruined everything. And if you say it's not my fault I'll scream."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Do you think she'll be all right out there, Angel?"

"Do you want the truth or would you rather me lie?"

"By all means, lie."

"She'll be fine, Wesley."

"I feel so much better, Angel, thank you."

"Anytime."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. "Love really does stink, doesn't it?" Wesley said philosophically.

Angel considered this statement for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Yep, pretty much."

~Finis~

   [1]: mailto:csteresa@yahoo.com



End file.
